Playing With Fire by NobodynumberXV
by nobodynumberXV
Summary: 1st chapter of Playing with fire. A slightly AU AkuRoku fanfic. Yaoi content, kind of vivid dont read if you dont like. Roxas has been sold into servitude under axels watch and must accept that loving him is playing with fire ;)
1. Chapter 1

Playing with Fire (AkuRoku)

by NobodynumberXV

Roxas' certainty of his world dimmed slowly as time kept passing him by. It'd been two years since he'd ran into Axel at the old bell tower, he could still remember that memory, though everything before that point wasn't any more clear than haze. He remembered Axel in a dark cloak staring out into the night, staring into luminescent green eyes of his, and being welcomed to his side. The sense of confusion and loneliness ceased to exist at that moment. He smiled at that memory, but now these times, after two years of doing what was asked of him- he couldn't say he felt one ounce of love from Axel.

"Hey Roxas! ten minutes okay? the client wants you ready" roxas heard his voice from down the hall and frowned but began to powder up, cleaning his face and applying a pale lip gloss that made his lips just a tone darker than his flawless skin. He came out of his room in a soft short and feminine cut black robe with a few minutes to spare.

"Hey Roxy," axel cooed with a charming smirk, walking towards him. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were a sassy young lady" he said only inches away from him now, he looked down at his young servant. Roxas gave an irritated glare, if he had any other place to live...or even knew anyone else, he wouldn't of held his tongue.

"Yes well, fortunate for you, you know better," he murmmered and played a coy smile he knew the other man liked so much. Just as Axel was about to make one of his moves on Roxas, a client was brought to them. He was more muscular than axel, and rigid looking with a scar on one side of his face, and an eye patch on the other. Roxas could tell he wasn't the very polite or friendly type.

"Don't you have anyone else...I'd break this brat" Xigbar muttered to Axel, though his words were clearly heard by Roxas, who still forced himself to hold his tongue.

"All of our other hosts are currently taking care of their clients," a tall man with long blue hair said quietly as he approached them from behind, he was completely void of emotion and wrote something into his clipboard, Xigbar looked at the x shaped scar across his face curiously.. "Our next available host is a woman tomarro afternoon," he notioned in case the man wanted to re-schedual. Xigbar gave a look of reluctancy and then to Roxas. "the kid'll do I guess" he said and signed his name out by Roxas' on the clipboard.

"Please...come with me," Roxas said looking to him with a forced blush, after all this time he was a wonderful actor.

Axel waited until they were around the corner before looking to Saix, a glint of sadness in his jade colored eyes. "Please...just let me take over his contract with the boss, I can't see him like this anymore," he pleaded as the man beside him revised his list of hosts and clients. Saix glared from over the clipboard.

"You know as well as I do that's not my call, Roxas brings in a lot of munny even though his attitude is horrible. I don't think the boss will let him off the contract this early... if he wanted him gone- he'd of killed him by now," he explained coldly and put his pen down. "If you wanted to protect him so bad you never should of brought him here, if you can afford it Axel, you could always rent him out for yourself" he said and left to go make the official records for the day. Axel frowned, Roxas would probably see him as a pig then, but it just might work if it meant he could keep Roxas from sleeping around.

"I can't promise that this won't hurt," the older, rougher man said as he closed the door to Roxas' room behind him. he eyed the boy up, there was no doubt he was attractive. "Undress for me," he said and sat on the chair cowboy style to watch him. Roxas hated being humiliated like that, but his contract forbid him from refusing the request of a client. He slowly disrobed, the black thin wool sliding off his pale shoulders gently to reveal himself nude to the other man. Xigbar felt the tugging in his pants and a small but still empty smirk crossed his lips as he stood and went to Roxas.

The blonde looked up at him with his gentle blue eyes and waited for him to say or do something and was caught off guard when a long still silence stayed, and was then interfered with a sharp tug on his shoulder, next thing he knew he was stumbling into the bed and forced onto his back.

"I got a headache, that means I don't want to hear any crying or whining, got it?" the battle-scarred man said in a gruff voice as he stripped himself of his own clothes, shortly after he fell on top of Roxas and started to nip and tease at the most sensitive places on his fragile body. There were moments where the nips turned into bites and he wanted to whimper or yelp but remembered what the man had said. When he felt Xigbar enter him without expecting his approach or size he couldn't help but give a startled and pain filled cry, it was returned with a stinging slap that silenced him, but encouraged the tears welled up in his eyes to slide down his flushed cheeks. What lasted an hour felt like days of torture, Roxas felt himself breath again after he felt the man pull out and release onto his body, he was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

"You weren't too bad...here's your munny," the client said quietly, tossing a sack full of the currency next to him on the bed. "Next time I'm here, you'd better be looser too," he said before dressing and leaving the room. Roxas shivered and curled in on himself, pulling the blankets up around himself, their warmth eased his pain mildly, but Xigbar's commentary during that awful hour wouldn't leave his mind. He fell asleep with the taunts in his dreams.

"Roxas...? it's time for dinner, you up?" Axel called through the door, knocking a few times. Roxas flinched awake. "I...I'm not eating..." he replied and buried himself further into the sheets, if it was possible at this point. Axel bit his lip and thought of what to say.

"Can I come in for a little bit...?" he asked quietly, not wanting to upset him. Roxas was angry and hurt, but if anyone could comfort him it was Axel...even though a part of him hated him, a part of him also loved him. He wrapped himself in the sheets and got up slowly, everything below the waist hurt like hell. He opened the door for him to come in and shrank back into the confides of his dark room.

Axel flipped the light switch on and gave a shocked look when he saw welts and bruises on Roxas' face and slightly exposed chest. "Oh no...Roxas- was this him that did this?" he asked and walked in front of him, gently touching his fingers to a bruise on his cheek. Roxas flinched at the contact. "Who else...I wasn't with anyone else today," he whispered and started to melt into the other's hand. Axel frowned and took his hand from his cheek, wrapping his arms around his waist, he pulled him into his chest.

"I can make him regret this you know...I will make him regret this," Axel vowed, Roxas felt his warmth and support and let himself turn to putty in his arms. "Why is it important to you...? you always act like you don't care..." he whispered into him, Axel was shocked by the comment.

"I do care Roxas...I had an easy time here before I brought you back with me...so I thought it would of been easy for you too...I see I never should of done that, but there isn't a whole lot I can do...I can be here for you and make this place less of a hell for you...that's about it," he said softly and held the back of his head. "But no one here will care about you as much as I do, got it memorized?" he said with a small smile as he pulled away slowly from him and wiped away the smaller boys tears. He was angry right now and would do away with Roxas' abuser later, but at the moment he needed to be there for him.

"I'm tired still...do you mind if I sleep?" Roxas whispered to him, moonlight filtered in from the window onto them.

"Not at all...but I'm not letting you be alone right now," he said and went over to the bed, fixing it up slightly, roxas waddled his way over to him and got into the bed awkwardly, trying not to lift his legs much. Axel got in on the other side of him, wrapping an arm around his waist gently and pulling him close. "Get some sleep Roxy...I'll be here if you need me" he said and yawned some himself, dealing with Saix and Xemnas was almost as unbearable as Roxas' job. He smiled when he felt Roxas turn in towards him, placing a hand on his back he soothed him until he fell asleep that night.

End. Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Playing With Fire Chapter 2 (by nobodynumberXV)

Roxas woke early the next morning to notice Axel was no longer at his side, it almost felt like a dream, though a sticky note pressed to his forehead with a heart on it reminded him it wasn't. He smiled and took the post-it off his forehead, laying it on the dresser he got up, with more ease than the night before, some of the pain in his lower regions had faded. He got dressed in some comfortable clothes, it was sunday and his only day off for the week.

"Marluxia, get the frick off me will ya, I have to go see Saix," the red head hissed as an oh so loathed man, smelling of roses clung to him.

"Don't be so mean Axel...you can't expect anyone to love you like that," Marluxia cooed against his ear before biting it playfully, he pouted when he felt Axel shove his face away.

"Don't make me burn you pretty boy," Axel said with a smirk, the thought of watching Marluxia writhe under his flames like his beloved flowers was just too much enjoyment for him. The other man fixed his light pink hair where Axel had messed it up and glared. "Fine, be that way...Don't expect your beloved Roxas to be your one and only though," he said, playing with Axel's head like he always did.

"Shut up mar-mar, you're just pissed that you havn't been requested by a client in a week. If you stopped trying to kill people in bed with you, they might come back you know," Axel retorted with a triumphant smirk before walking past him and into the kitchen.

Saix was at the table choking down some coffee so he could manage the employees for the day.

His glare shot towards Axel when he noticed he was sitting next to him.

"Rough night with Xemnas huh?" the red head asked casually and slouched back, he almost laughed when he saw Saix practically fume anger.

"No! we did nothing last night, i'm just irritated I have to wake up to you lot every day," he grumbled and forced more of the bitter drink down.

"Well you're going to hate me right now then, take Roxas off for all next week," he said and bent down to grab a trunk full of munny off the floor.

Saix was about to throw a fit but noticed the chest. "Is that an entire weeks worth of munny Roxas would bring in with regular customers?" he asked before it was handed to him.

"Yep, and a handsome tip for you too as long as you don't tell Xemnas about it," he said with a wink. The blue haired man stared at him a bit shocked, not sure where the hell Axel could of gathered so much munny in such little time.

"Sign him out under me for the entire week," he said and stood to stretch. He went to rummage through the pantry to find something to eat.

"Oh Axel you're here, I thought you might be out in town already," Roxas said with a slight smile as approached him, Saix was back to his pissy self, casting a glare towards Roxas for being noisy. Axel turned around and returned a smile "Nah, did that this morning...well, way earlier this morning," he chuckled some and bit into one of Larxene's pastries, to his amazement, nothing of hers he'd eaten yet had been poisoned. He handed one to Roxas and lead him out of the room, if they decided to chat while Saix was still waking up they'd probably both end up working over time around the mansion until he wasn't angry anymore.

"How're you feeling?" axel asked on a more serious note when he saw the bruise on the little blonde's face again. Roxas looked up at him and gave a faint smile.

"I'm alright, still sore I guess but, I can at least walk now," he said quietly as he slowly ate, he wasn't even really paying attention to where they were going at this point, neither of them were.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to rest up...I'll try to make it so that you won't ever have to work again," Axel said happily, he noticed the boy's confused look. "It's nothing to worry about...I talked with Saix and Xemnas and- you're off the hook for a while ok?" he purred and ruffled his hair playfully, Roxas scowled at the contact but it didn't bother him too much.

"Just like that? if it was that simple I would of just asked Xemnas a long time ago," he chuckled some.

"It's not just that simple, is it Axel," Marluxia said with a cocky grin as he walked towards them, his scythe in hand, he'd just come back from a mission and let the blood covered weapon drip freely onto the white tile, the blood vanished though as if it were never there to begin with. "You didn't tell your little song bird what you had to put on the line to save him some nightmares and bad memories did you?" Marluxia pressed on watching for Axel's breaking point. Roxas looked up at Axel confused.

"What's he talking about...what's on the line?" he asked and looked over to Marluxia.

"Nothing...nothing's on the line ok? he's just trying to start a ruse," Axel replied.

"However, Marluxia- your life will be on the line if I find out you're anywhere near Roxas while i'm away from the mansion...Got it memorized?" he said threateningly before leading a reluctant Roxas away from the other man.

"So, Axel's willing to cover any of Roxas' clients and pay his income to us- so long as the kid stays off the clock right?" a man with a deep voice murmmered. Saix nodded "Yes my lord, he already has this entire week covered for the boy," he replied, kicking the box towards the cloaked man.

"That's a bargain I really can't refuse," he purred and placed the box aside. "I want to rent him out tomarro night then Saix, make note of it,"


	3. Chapter 3

Playing With Fire Chapter 3. (by NobodynumberXV)

Roxas was about to protest but Axel hushed him. "Roxas, it's really nothing to worry about OK...? you trust me right?" he asked and looked him dead in the eye as he held loosely onto his wrist. The blonde sighed and looked up to him.

"Of course I trust you, but I don't like being kept in the dark," he muttered and looked down. The red head gave a small smirk.

"Marluxia's just jealous because I like you and not him," he said with a slight chuckle. "He's the kind of guy who has a silver tongue and motive to destroy people he's mad at, so don't listen to him OK?" he said and moved his hand from Roxas' wrist to intertwine his fingers with his comfortingly.

"I guess...oh, by the way, Saix paged me earlier. He wants us to do recon on a new world, I guess there's been some odd heartless popping up around there," he informed Axel, he hadn't caught himself blushing at their hands yet. Axel nodded with a fond smile.

"You got it, when do you want to leave Roxy?" he purred and gently squeezed his hand, he couldn't help but find amusement in the shades of red that progressively got darker on his companion's face. Roxas glared some and quickly pulled away when he saw Axel was just getting a kick out of things.

"Let's just go now," he grumbled and went to the main room where the dark corridor had been set up. Axel followed him with a playful smile, Roxas was the only one that could make him grin like that, out of pure happiness and not acting to please the audience. Zexion was in Demyx's lap on one of the long white couches sleeping, axel smirked at them. "No missions for you two today?" he said gesturing to Demyx, Axel thought he was OK, he wasn't a stuck up jerk like almost everyone else in their organization.

Demyx gave a small smile as he rested his head on his lover's, beside how Axel truly cared for Roxas, Demyx was probably the only member that had genuine feelings for someone else.

"No, no missions for us- Zexy had a long night last night so Saix gave us a break," he said softly. Axel nodded and looked over to Roxas, as he did Demyx did as well, he frowned when he saw his bruises.

"Axel, don't do anything stupid man...if anything spoils Xemnas' good name, you know what he'll do to you," the other man warned as he watched them near the corridor.

"I just won't get caught," Axel said with a smug grin before he took Roxas' hand and pulled them into the void.

Roxas gasped when they came out of the portal on the other side, he had fur and paws, he certainly wasn't a human right now. He turned around to look at Axel and flinched, thinking he was a wild lion.

"Relax kid, the worst part of this right now is techniqley we're nude," he chuckled to the smaller pale lion. Roxas pushed him playfully and it suddenly became clear to him why they were lions. A huge male lion with a full reddish mane was chasing after a hyena-like heartless.

"I've seen hyenas before, the ones here must be possesed by the heartless," he said quietly to Roxas. Roxas nodded some, he was going to summon his keyblade until he noticed Axel turn back to the corridor.

"We're leaving already?" he asked surprised but followed him. Axel sat down in front of the portal.

"Yeah I guess, I mean, all we needed to do was confirm what the heartless was, besides it looks like the big guy has our job taken care of right now," he said with a smirk, Roxas turned around to see the big golden lion with the reddish mane, maul down one of the heartless.

"Ok...let's head back then," he said and jumped into the black swirling void, he thought going through all that trouble of turning into a lion for a total of five minutes was pointless.

Once they were back at the mansion, as humans and fully clothed, they reported their findings back to an oddly relaxed Saix.

"Hyenas huh? and you said they're fast but not very powerful, and at the moment their number isn't an issue, plus the locals are capable of handling them," he said jotting down notes. "Roxas, i'm sending you back there tomarro night on a solo mission, we need Axel on a separate mission," he informed and dismissed them.

Roxas yawned some, he was a little bored but was tired as well, he didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night, even with Axel's attempts and comforting him. he felt an arm grip around his waist and was content knowing it was Axel's.

"I was thinking we could go out for a while, get something to eat and get out of this drab place," he suggested with a casual shrug. The blonde smiled happily and leaned into him slightly.

"Sure, as far as I know Saix doesn't need us anymore, and I don't have any clients thanks to you," he said and stopped at his room. "I'll slip out of uniform then we can go if you want," Roxas said giddily, this would actually be a date with Axel, something he'd doubted to ever happen until recently. Axel chuckled to himself.

"Ok Roxy, come get me when you're ready," he said and gave him a short but warm hug, giving him a playful peck on the cheek before he slipped away to his own room.

Roxas felt his face heat up again and shook his head as if it would help clear his wandering mind that, whenever it came to Axel, went strait to the bountiful land of perversions. He slowly removed his uniform, a flashback of the night before streaking across his mind like a flash of lightning. Even if he did love Axel, and wanted to be with him, he wasn't sure if this part of him could move past the shock and fear of the abuse he'd recently faced.

I know Axel is different...I know he cares, at least that's what i've been told. If i dissapoint him though, if he thinks i'm ugly under these clothes...He might hate me, and beat me like Xigbar had...

Roxas tried to ignore his uncertainty and fear as he prepared himself for their date, after all, he only had to go one step at a time...he could worry about the rest when it got to that point.


	4. Chapter 4

Playing With Fire Chapter 4

Roxas smiled as he walked to Axel's room, hiding his nervousness as well as he did, it broke when he saw Axel pinning Marluxia to the wall outside his door. He froze and suddenly, any confidence he had sank to nothing.

"who am I kidding...I knew Axel was a player...he was always like that when I started here," he thought to himself even though his hurt glare shot towards their direction. His fingers curled into fists and he bit his lip as he watched Axel take a forceful kiss from the pink haired man.

"You mess this up mar-mar, and your reward will be non-existant," he heard Axel chide to the other man.

"For a reward like that, well let's just say don't expect anything less than the best," Marluxia said, casting Roxas a smug look before he left in hurried strides to the dark corridor. Axel turned around and flinched when he saw Roxas there, he could tell by his expression, he was Angry and hurt, but more so than less, confused.

"Roxas! you ready hon-"

"Don't you dare!" Roxas barked immediatley and took a few steps back from Axel. The red head gave a small frown, he had no idea how to explain this to Roxas without offending him. He found the words quickly though as soon as he saw his little crush try to storm away.

"Please stop and let me explain what you just saw," Axel said pleadingly as he grabbed his wrist firmly, but not to hurt him, he tugged back slightly when the other man tried to keep walking.

"Why? so you can toy with me some more- I'm not your play thing Axel, just go run off with Marluxia if you want him so bad, I don't care," he said in broken strands, he cared a lot, too much even, and the last part of his sentence came out with tears. Axel felt his heart sink when he saw his tears and pulled him into that warm embrace he always did to try and make him feel better, it was returned with struggle and whimpering.

"Roxas, I'm trying to help you ok? do you remember when I said I was going to try and make sure you never had to work again?" he said to him and grabbed his shoulders to hold him still. the blonde looked up to him with a pout still.

"What about it, was that a lie too?" he said bitterly, Axel sighed to himself.

"No...I had to make a deal with Marluxia- He gets what he wants besides sex from me, and in return he does my missions so I can focus on raising the money to cover your weekly wages," he explained and used a gloved hand to carefully wipe away Roxas' tears. "today, he wanted a kiss...and because it didn't involve taking our clothes off, I agreed," he said softly and gave a small smile when he saw Roxas' expression lift some. "I'll tell him we can't if it hurts you that badly, but it means nothing to me when I do it for him..." he said, relieved he could see Roxas' anger fade.

"It did hurt to see it...but knowing Marluxia he'd get you in trouble somehow with this so, just...do what you have to do to keep him happy...just make sure I don't see it," he said, the idea hurt a little but if this was the truth, he knew Axel wouldn't do anything that would be immoral. He sighed and reached up on his tip-toes to give Axel a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry, for getting mad..." he said with embarrassment. Axel grinned and ruffled his hair.

"It's ok Roxy, you'll just have to owe me later," he chuckled, but stopped for a moment when he saw Roxas still looked concerned about it. He leaned against the wall and pulled the shorter boy into him. "Now this, means something to me," he said as he let his bright green eyes melt into Roxas' hazey blue irises. Roxas blushed when he felt the heat and pressure of Axel's lips on his, a slight shiver ran down his spine as Axel's tongue had massaged its way from his bottom lip and into his mouth, he didn't fight it however. Axel deepened it gradually before groping Roxas' perfectly rounded bottom.

"Hey!" Roxas gasped and blushed, not expecting to feel the other's hand cupping him there.

"Relax blondie..." Axel teased and playfully bit his lip, he pulled them towards his door, fumbling around trying to find the doorknob. When he did, he quickly shoved Roxas inside and locked the door behind him, he couldn't take another moment of not having him. Roxas wasn't exactly sure about all of this though, it was moving fast and, not exactly how he had it planned.

"Roxas...you, still trust me right?" the red head asked as he carefully started to take off his companions shirt. Roxas blushed heavily as he slowly became exposed again.

"I...I think I do," he replied quietly, Axel heard him, but ignored it for the moment. he got onto his knees and gently started to kiss Roxas' pale flesh, it felt soft on his lips, and due to the smaller nobody's hygiene habits, he smelled and tasted like a strawberry too. Roxas let out small moans and occasionally quiet giggles whenever Axel hit sensitive areas on his body, especially when he started to get closer to his manhood.

"You're so cute Roxas...There's got to be someplace where being this perfect is illegal," he cooed to his lover as he stripped him of his pants, teasing him through the cloth of his boxers. Roxas' giggles had stopped and had turned into full noises of arousal as his member twitched to a hardened state.

Axel gave no hesitation when he noticed this and near ripped the boxers off, he began to lick and gently suck on his hardened length.

"A-axel...s-stop..." he whimpered, Axel gave no reply and only got more aggressive with his tongue work.

"Axel...please..." the red head smirked to himself and pulled off of him.

"Do you really want me to stop...?" he said and prodded Roxas' tip with the edge of his tongue, he already knew the answer though.

"Shut up and stop teasing me..." Roxas groaned, he let Axel become more forceful with him, as he was man handled and plopped onto the bed, Axel's tongue work moved from his now fully erected and precum dripped length to his entrance, Roxas gasped at the feeling of it and slowly warmed to it as it made rythmic motions inside and outside of him.

Axel stopped and blushed when he looked down at his lover. His face was flushed with a perfect shade of pink and his eyes were glazed over with pleasure, his mouth open as if he were screaming for more, but couldn't find the words.

"I'll try to be gentle," he promised the blonde, kissing him lovingly, he smiled slightly when he felt him kiss back. Axel reached from under the bed and coated his hard on with plenty of lube, He knew Roxas was used to such an act, but he didn't want this to hurt him either, he was trying to prove himself to the other nobody.

"Bite me if you have to," he whispered hotly into his ear before pushing himself into Roxas, an inch at a time so he could adjust. Roxas gasped and gave slight cries as the thickest part of the other man made its way inside him, he bite down into Axel's shoulder as suggested, he didn't want any of the other members getting nosey and hearing them. Axel flinched at the slight pain but it became nothing as he started to slide in and out of him, everything became ecstacy to him, and by the look on Roxas' face, he was feeling the same.

After what seemed like a few brief minutes in heaven, in what reality almost forty minutes had passed, Roxas couldn't hold himself in any longer. A ragged orgasmic cry escaped from him as he felt himself release, he blushed when he felt some of the hot fluid hit his chest, and even more when he noticed some of it had gotten on Axel's face. the red head paid no mind to it though and kissed him deeply, giving an audible, but non animalistic grunt as he finished inside, the feeling of being filled made Roxas see stars.

"Roxas..." Axel breathed out as he wiped his lovers release matter off his face and licked his hand clean, he fell beside him on the bed, Roxas smiled at him some though he was again, exhausted.

"I know...as Nobodies, it's not like us to love...but I know for everything I'm worth...I love you," he murmmered, it sounded silly coming out- because for years and years, he was told loving was impossible for a nobody like himself... "Guess we showed them wrong huh..." he whispered to Roxas and kissed his forehead.

Roxas nodded and blushed "I love you too..." he said quietly and turned himself towards axel so he could cuddle up against his chest, he ran his fingers along the defined muscles of his abs and sighed contently before closing his eyes, sleep slowly stealing its way into his eyes.

"We'll go on a real date tomarro...looks like my little lamb needs his beauty rest," Axel chuckled some and pulled the covers over them, both of them would sleep well tonight...


End file.
